Visit From Heaven
by Xoie
Summary: Adrien, now 24 and owning his own branch of business from agreste fashion receives an unexpected visit from a certain raven head who holds his heart. A post-reveal Adrientte one shot filled with fluff


Awestruck.

He stared at her figure, completely aggravated.

His hair, tousled; skin, left to burn; and sweat, matted his baby hairs. His lungs had ran a marathon and his lips were left tingling in delight.

Marinette stood about three feet from his work table, touching up her lipgloss, eyes locked on her reflection in the small compact mirror she held. That blood-red dress of hers was the problem. The way it wrapped itself around her hips, curves, and waist was jaw-dropping.

"You know you can't just do that." he finally spoke, flat and out of breath.

"Do what?" she chirped rather innocently, snapping the mirror shut.

As much as he wanted to ignore her presence, he couldn't. The thing that nagged him wasn't the fact that a part of him always called to her, it was that considering the dull, beaver colour scheme of his office, there was no where to look besides that popping red.

Adrien leaned back in his chair, hands resting atop his now unkempt locks. Narrowing his eyes on hers, he shot her a look of cold accusation.

"I'm working, Mari. I don't have time for distractions." He sighed.

Pouting, she stepped forward, fingers twiddling together. "So, now I'm a distraction?" she lamented.

Marinette knew he had a lot on his plate but she couldn't help it. His attention was the best kind. He made her feel as though she was worth something. Made her feel like she could cradle the world in her delicate palms, tame the oceans on stormy nights, and mute the cry of a whimpering child with the melody of her voice.

No matter what she told herself, she always found an excuse to go see him, of course, after dodging his nasty secretary.

So when the urge to see her boyfriend overwhelmed her to the point where sitting down to scribble some measurements became unbearable, she found herself slipping on her latest design and driving to Agreste Towers.

That and the fact that his office was grand. She especially loved the glass wall stretching behind his desk, overlooking the city and street below. The light it pooled into the room was soft and tranquil.

He couldn't help but smile at her remark. "The best kind of distraction." He said softly.

"Oh?" She teased, her voice low and rough.

Her eyes sparkled with a hint of devilry as a dazzling smirk took her lips. Like a serpent she swiftly made her way to his desk, thighs pressed against its edge. Adrien watched her every step, the way smooth skin peeked and bathed in sunlight, courtesy of the side slit on her gown.

The light material draping the silky dress took flight, dancing gracefully behind her as she walked towards him. The click of her heels against the cold floor tightened the noose around his neck. His throat closed in and he swallowed, hard, biting the inside of his cheek.

She was well aware of the effect she had on him and shameless enough, did nothing to stop. After all, she was enjoying this a little too much. Amused, the bluenette told herself that if his face could match the shade of red she wore, she would give the poor boy the other half of the treat she previously cut short.

Mustering every ounce of self control he had-because damn, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to pin her against the wall right then- Adrien placed his hands on his desk, palms sweating and pressing against the wood.

"Marinette. Stop."

He mumbled so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

Deliberately leaning in, she raised her brows, lips curling mischievously.

"Stop what?" she sang.

To which he replied with a heavy sigh. Raising his hands, he let his palms swallow his face as he rubbed and dug his fingertips into his lids. Shifting in his chair, he fixed her with a look of pure defeat.

Just the thought of the way she had pulled him in moments ago, showering him with kisses of all sorts before springing up to leave in the midst of an intense make-out had him muddled. At first he was confused, thinking if he had done something. It was later he discovered that he was only getting half the cookie.

The worst part? She was playing dumb.

Picking up one of the many pens from a jar, the bluenette twirled it between her thumb and pointer finger. She could feel his heated gaze scorching her cheek yet she focused her attention on the ballpoint in her hold.

Though innocent, Adrien's mind was else where and the poor lad couldn't stomach his feelings any longer. The pen was too much. Marinette noticed and decided to cut the boy some slack.

"You know, just cuz I'm a gentleman doesn't mean I don't have urges." He said casually as she set the pen down, back in its place.

Raising a brow, she smiled. Lowering her gaze, she skimmed her fingertips along the smooth, beaver, tabletop.

"Oh, so we have urges now?" She croaked while walking to the end of his long desk, fingers still trailing along.

Reaching the end, she picked up the snow glob and studied the little snowflakes inside, again, averting his eyes.

"Marinette, please stop." He said breathless.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' what you're sayin'." She laughed, shaking the little ball to see the blizzard.

Irritated, he grouped the arms of his chair. "It's HARD OK."

At that she flicked her eyes to his, an evil grin smothering her lips.

"I know it's hard." She whispered while setting the globe down.

Eyes growing wide, his face paled and jaw dropped because she did NOT just say that. The audacity!

"MARINETTE!" He spat, disgusted but amused but DISGUSTED.

Soft giggles broke the ice as the bluenette tried to cover her mouth. "I'm joking!" she said in between laughs. It didn't take long for her to recover.

"I know…" She said eventually.

"No you don't. It isn't easy, you know. Why don't you try being a guy for once."

"Why don't you try being a girl?"

"I did…" He mumbled, pouting to the side.

"Of course, how can I forget?" She mused, walking around and perching herself on the table next to him.

"Between you and me, you look _much_ better in heels." She cooed, running her hands through his grizzly locks.

Closing his eyes he leaned into her touch, craning his neck back with her every stroke.

"But-" she removed her hand, placing it on her lap, "-cramps are the worst, so, talk all you want but being girl is much more painful."

Giving her that adorable, lazy grin, he scooched closer. "Of course, how can _I_ forget." he asserted.

"I said I was sorry." she let out while laughing.

Placing his hand on hers, he effortlessly weaved his fingers through her delicate ones. "Yeah, after nearly breaking up with me." He chuckled.

"You know I didn't mean it! I was on...an emotional roller coaster." She squeaked rather defensively.

"A roller coaster you dragged me on."

"I'm sorry."

Reaching for her other hand, he pulled himself closer. "I'm just teasing!" He assured. Getting up, he towered over her, eyes hooded and filled with affection.

"I know you are." she whispered.

A light smile painted his lips. His heart feathered, playing his favourite rhythm, one only she could get him to pluck the strings of. He playfully twirled her loose lock around his finger.

"Hey Adrien?" She murmured.

"Hmm?"

"...I'm glad we're together."

Gently sweeping her bangs out of the way, he gingerly placed a tender kiss on her forehead before resting his own against hers.

"Me too, my lovebug." He hummed.

Slipping his finger beneath the thin strap of her dress, he delicately took her lips, enjoying the sweet taste of strawberries that came with it.

Moaning into the kiss, Marinette slid her hands up his chest, around his neck and grabbed a bundle of hair. Curling the locks around her fingers she angled her face, tongue teasing then dancing away.

He smiled, pulling at her lower lip as she tried to make her get away.

Not this this time.

Moving in sync, they broke apart to catch their breath for mere seconds before one of them stole it again by claiming other's lips. Adrien inched closer, her toxic, magnetic pull being his call. Dragging his mouth along her jaw line, he peppered her with soft, tender kisses.

Eyes shut, the bluenette gasped when he left a damp stamp of his tongue along the nook of her jaw. His hands caressed her neck and shoulders, sliding up and down, fingers constantly teasing her by playing with her strap.

It was here when Marinette's rationality kick started. _She_ was free all day long, that didn't mean that her kitty in justice was. Infact, she was certain he had a meeting in a bit. And she was pretty sure that brand dealers didn't want to be greeted by a disheveled Adrien Agreste who had lip gloss all over his cheeks and neck.

Adrien, busy planting soft kisses down her neck, completely forgot about said meeting. It wasn't until he began pressing harder against her lavender scented skin that Marinette had to push him off before he could leave a mark.

"Tsk, tsk. You should know better, chaton."

Growing sheepish, he lightly pressed a kiss to her lips, an almost-mute "sorry" tumbled from his mouth. Love bites were off limits. At least until Marinette said otherwise.

"I have to go." She whispered softly.

Frowning, he pulled back. "Why?"

"Because mister, you have a meeting and I need to finish taking measurements for my new dress." she said while patting him on the shoulder.

Groaning, the blonde snuggled his head on her shoulder. Marinette giggled and lightly scraped her nails soothingly against the base of his skull.

"Adrien, I really have to go."

Kissing her cheek once more, he stepped aside and helped her off his desk. Bringing the back of her hand to his lips, he pressed a light kiss on her knuckle as a way to bid her farewell.

A light, pink blush spurred on her cheeks as she made her way to the door on the far end of the room. She hesitated before leaving, looking back to lock her gaze with his.

"Continue this at my place?" she bleated, feeling the heat returning to her face.

Red dusted his cheeks for a few before he smirked. "Eight." he purred.

And just like that, the raven head left, smiling like a schoolgirl.

Once in her car, she realised how furiously rapid her heartbeat was. She felt it again, the flush of red enveloping her face. Her breath came too fast as she was left dazed. Her eyes fluttered, and a love sick smile stretched across her face.

She had it bad. Still.

Tikki silently watched her chosen, all grown up, fawning like she did when she was young. Even though he was hers, she still couldn't marvel the fact that Adrien really loved her. It was as if she was fast asleep, dreaming her worries away.

"Marinette, are you ok?"

Her kwami eventually asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah." The girl sighed dreamingly.

Shaking her head, Tikki settled back into the purse Marinette had left in the car. Although she was happy for her, the kwami knew one thing for sure: Marinette was completely head over heels for a boy she already had and yes, it was much worse than when her loyal kitty was a stray.

\--

I hope you enjoyed all that fluff!


End file.
